For you I Will
by scrubles
Summary: What will happen when Natsuki attends her first day at Fuuka Elite High,a private school that trains Spys.Shizuru is of course the kaichou.Hoho let the fun begin.Revolve around ShizNat there are other pairing such as Mai/Mikoto, Chie/Aoi and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Start.

7.45a.m. students were seened chattering amoung themselves. To anyone this might seemed like another ordinary elite school but this isin't just any school, inside the ridiculasly large building they called school was where students were trained to be graduattes from the school would end up working for FEF, .force. Others might choose to work alone or live an ordinary life.

Meanwhile somewhere along the highway ............"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I'm goona be late!"cursed a certain bluenette riding her motocycle. _Flashback_ ._"Ring,ring" her cellphone rang, she was reluctant to pick it tried to bury her ears into her pillow but failed the sound got louder, she finally gave in and picked up her flipped open her phone ready to bark at the person who woke her up from her slumberland._

_Before she could even open her mouth the a loud voice could be heared through the phone "NATSUKI! Where the hell are you! It's the first day of school would it kill you to be on time!?" _

_Natsuki swear that her ears would go death if she wasn't so used to it. wait did she just said first day of school? "Fi....first d..day of sch..ool?"Natsuki managed to stammered out._

"_Nani?you didn't know Natsuki?" Natsuki layed there dumbfounded._

_A few seconds later Natsuki was fully awake, she sprinted out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. "Why didn't you call me sooner!?" Natsuki mangnaged to shout out to her phone while changing._

"_I didn't think anyone would forget about something like Natsuki, you really should be paying more better hurry Natsuki your left with 20 ......wait M-mikoto!Gomen Mikoto's getting impaitient I'm gonna hanging ." End of flashback._

Natsuki droved into a forest located near the school and parked her motocycle there. She figured this would be a good hiding spot. Her raven hair swayed as she took off her quickly took off her suit and tosed them on her fixed her hair and checked her phone for the time._Whew 5 minutes to spare._ Natsuki sprinted off to the school.

She reached the school with only seconds to searched around for a certain busty red head. But before she knew it she was ambushed by a life threatening hug from behind. "Natsuki! You made it!" Natsuki reconised that cheerful voice anywhere.

"Mai,mind getting off me.I can't breathe." Mai reluctantly pulled both her arms off with a small pout on her face.

Natsuki took some deep breathes and then decided to turn to face her friends. She saw Mikoto clinging on Mai's breast as usaul. Chie was checking out some girls walking past and Nao was leaning at a pillar looking bored.

"Oi mutt took you long enough to come," Nao said with a smug look on her face.

Natsuki gave Nao her famous ice glare which would make any person feel held both her hands like a criminal surrandering and stammered "W-woah c..chill I was j..just kidding." Natsuki smirked and folded her arms in sastifaction.

"Come on guys we got to go to the auditiorium."Mai reminded them.

"Mai Mai, can we go now?" Mikoto asked in a sing song voice while pulling Mai's 's carrying around her sword as usual._ Is that even allowed in school?_.

As Natsuki was in a rush getting to her new school she didn't notice how ginormous the school is. Natsuki's mouth was wide open whe she saw how many times the school is bigger than her apartment **building**. _God ths has got to be at least 10 times bigger than my apartment building. _

SNAP. Natsuki snapped out of it. Chie has snapped a picture of Natsuki with _  
_her handphone. "That's a unusual face don't you agree?" Chie said as she waved the picture in the air. Natsuki glared at Chie and they engaged in a game of catch.

Chie ran for her life and by her life it mean her cellphone's life but her cellphone is her life so yes for her life. "Hey! Wait for us!" Mai shouted as she dragged Mikoto and Nao along with her.

Just as Chie was about to reach the auditorium door a hand grabbed her from behind._Oh crap!_Turning around, was a furious Natsuki.

"CHIE! Delete! Now!" Chie had no choice but to oblige its either that or getting her cell phone broken into pieces. And of course Chie was not hit the delete button and showed it to Natsuki "There happy?" Natsuki grinned as she let go of Chie and headed to open auditorium door.

"Geez you guys still haven't changed one bit" Mai said as she walked towards them with Mikoto clinging on her as usual and Nao behind her.

Natsuki turned her head a bit and gave a them a nod, waited for them to nod back before opening the doors. The auditorium was huge, most of the students have alredy gathered.

They decided to stay at the back, Chie was flirting with a black haired girl, she produced a blue rose and gave it to that girl. _I've always wondered how she does that, gotta remember to ask her. _Natsuki was leaning at the wall beside the door.

"A very good morning to all of you and let me welcome all those new students out there. I am Mashiro kazahana the Principle and this is Fumi Himeno my personal assistant," a purple haired women no more than 20 in a wheelchair was now speaking on stage and next to her was a pink haired women too no more than 20 plus.

"Here in Fuuka Elite High you will be trained in physical combat, weaponary and many more. For those new students you will pick up your schedule and room key at the office……" _It's a good thing I made an effort to pack and sent my stuff here. If not it would be very bothersome._

Fujino Shizuru has just entered the auditorium, she spotted a certain bluenette leaning next to the door._ Ara, blue raven hair, pale skin complex, slender legs. Fufu today is my lucky day is it not? _

Natsuki was standing there leaning on the wall waiting for the whole sppech to end. _Uh! I got better things to do than to be here, just get to the point already. _Natsuki was playing with her fingers while waiting for the speech to end.

_Ara how cute playing with her fingers. She almost look like a puppy. _"Ara, I believe this is against the dress code is it not?" a kyoto-ben voice called out to Natsuki. Natsuki turned to her right only to find a brunette wearing a black coloured uniform unlike the her own. Her skin was fair, long and slender legs and a face that would rival one of a goddess. _Is she a goddess? W..wait! Did I just call her a goddess?!Wow she looks sexy in that uniform. NO! I did not just called her that! What is wrong with me!I'm such a pervert! Uh what does she want?._

"What do you want" Natsuki replied in a cool manner, not bother looking at the brunette.

"Ara, I noticed how the top two buttons on your shirt is unbuttoned and you are not wearing the Fuka coat in the correct manner." Shizuru said while getting nearer to the bluenette.

"So? What does it have to do with you? Who are you and what's with that kyoto-ben accent? You from kyoto or something?" Natsuki said still not bothered to face the brunette.

"Ara, I was born in kyoto. I am Shizuru Fujino a second year and who might you be?" Shizuru was right infront of Natsuki.

She was a mere foot away from Natsuki, too close for Natsuki's liking. "Kuga, Natsuki Kuga." She said while trying to back up but sadly there was no more space to move back.

"Well Kuga-san about the way you are dressing."

"Natsuki is fine" Natsuki said as she looked away.

"Nat su ki" Shizuru said playfully earning a slight blush from Natsuki._ Ara such a cute blush. _"Ara Natsuki such a beuatiful name just like the owner of it" This cause Natsuki to blush even more. The blush soon became visible.

_Why am I blushing! _Natsuki scolded herself. _All she did was said my name and I'm already blushing? Argh snap out of it. _As Natsuki was having a mental battle with herself, a slender finger was extended, it glided from Natsuki's neck and stopped at her collar. _Ara her skin is soft._ Natsuki could feel the skin contact and couldn't help to blush yet even more.

Natsuki turned, only to faced Shizuru face to face._Crimson eyes? It suits her perfectly. But somehow I feel like I've seen them before._ Befor you know it Natsuki found herself absorbed into those crimson eyes.

_Ara? Emerald eyes? How mesmerizing. I feel like I have seen them before. No it can't be, it is not likely. _Shizuru found herself mesmerized by those emerald eyes.

Crimson staring into emerald. Emerald staring into crimson. They stood there staring into the other's eyes, before Shizuru finally broke the silence.

Natsuki could feel Shizuru's breath as she spoke. "Ara does Natsuki need to be taught the school dresscode?"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Natsuki replied, her eyes scanned her clothing, still finding nothing wrong with the way she dress.

"Ara, I wouldn't call leaving the top two button of your shirt open and an unbuttoned Fuka coat appropriate. It's rather exposed." Shizuru said while playing with the collar of Natusuki shirt.

Natsuki again found herself blushing at Shizuru's comment. _Man how many times has she made me blushed?! _" Fujiino-san, who are you to tell me what to wear? And for the record I've always dressed this way." Natsuki said as she manage to stop staring at her crimson eyes.

_Ara it appears she really does not know our dresscode. Fufu I might play with her a little._ A smirk camed to Shizuru's face as she said "Shizuru is fine. Do not tell me Natsuki always dresses this.." Shizuru went to Natsuki's ears "sexily?" Shizuru purred the last word into Natsuki's ear.

That was the last straw, Natsuki's face turned red as a tomato. _Ara can anyone blush this much in one day? Fufu does she know how cute she looks like that? _

"S…SHIZURU!" Natsuki stammered out, she was completely red either from embarassment or anger. _Who is she! Making me blush so easily!._

"And now I would like to invite the student council president of this year to introduce herself.." That caught both Natsuki's and Shizuru's attention._Student council president? Well I surpose so it is still a school after all._

"I best be going now, we shall meet again Nat su ki," with that said Shizuru let go of Natsuki's collar.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Natsuki shouted out to the now walking figure.

Shizuru turned her head slightl, the only thing she said was "Ara," and giggled before she completely dissapear from Natsuki's sight.

"What the…" Natsuki found herself staring at the place where Shizuru dissappeared. Natsuki kep_t staring until she notice someone was going up onto the stage._

"Now let us welcome the student council president for this year, Shizuru Fujino" squeals from fangirls, loud applause, students shouting out "Shizuru sama!", the word "kyaaaa" could be heard. It was loud enough for people around the whole school to hear.

Natsuki stood there, her eyes wide open. "SHIZURU?" the word came out of her mouth as Shizuru was now infront of the mike, though it was in vain. The students were making more noise than they need to be.

_What the hell is shizuru doing up there? _It took Natsuki a while before she could figure it out. _WAIT! Shizuru is the STUDENET COUNCIL PRESIDENT?! That would explain her uniform but still SHIZURU?!_

Shizuru could see the frustrated look on Natsuki's face. _Ara how cute. _As she saw Natsuki staring at her, she sent Natsuki a playful wink. Shizuru put her mask in place and tuned her tore her eyes off of Natsuki and to the rest of the student body.

A blush crept its way up Natsuki's cheek. _Oh god what have I gotten myself into._

"Ara, I am honored to receive this honor. I would like to welcome all the new students and hope you would enjoy your time here." Shizuru gave one of her fake smiles, more squeals could be heard. Some of the students nearl fainted upon seeing Kaichous's smile.

"I would now like to introduce to the rest of the student council," At cue two girls and one boy went up the stage and stood beside Shizuru.

"This is Reito Kanzaki, the vice president," Shizuru gestured her hand to her left and towards a male with short black hair, with a handsome feature. A couple of girls screamed out "Kanzaki sempai!"as Reito took a small bow.

"Haruka Suzushiro, executive director," Shizuru gestured her hand to her right. She heard Haruka mutttering bubuzuke women before taking her bow.

"and Yukino Kikukawa, assistant executive director." Yukino smiled and took her bow as well. "Ara, we must take our leave now, Ookini for listening" Shizuru gave another of her perfectly mastered smile earning yet another squeal from the crowd.

As graceful as ever Shizuru walked down the stairs followed by the rest of the student council. As Shizuru walked towards the door which was held open by Reito, She turned her head slightly and gave a wink to Natsuki whom to Shizuru's liking was staring at her.

Before Natsuki know it, Shizuru was out of her sight again. _SHIZURU!_ Natsuki mentally screamed out.

The principle continued with her speech. Natsuki can seem to concerntrate on what the principle was talking about, her mind was preoccupied by Shizuru.

_Natsuki's thoughts._

_Who exactly is she. She made me blush like it was the easiest thing to do and those eyes. I know I've seen those eyes before but when? Nah, theres no way I could have gorgot someone as gorgeous as her. Wait did I just called her gorgeous? But she is gorgeous and not to mention how she makes her uniform look like it was made for her. It shows her curves perfectly and that short but modest skirt makes it easy to see her slender long legs. She looks so sexy in it. S..SEXY?! I did not just call her that! It sounds like I'm some pervert! Argh why do I even bother, we just met for cried sake! _

"You may now go and pick up your room key and schedules." With that said students started going out of the auditorium.

"Come on Natsuki! We better get going now if we want to get it done fast!" Mai pulled Natsuki away without giving Natsuki any time to hesitate.

Natsuki allowed her busty friend to pull her away, she got to admit she hated waiting in line.

After 10 minutes in line it was finally Natsuki's turn. "Name?" said a spiky black hair boy sitting behind the table. "Kuga, Natsuki Kuga."

"Here is your schedule and room key. Your room is 207." Natsuki took the items and read a name tag on the boy's shirt.

"Thanks uh Takeda-san," the boy blushed apon hearing his name. Natsuki didn't seem to have noticed as she was already off scanning the area for her friends.

She found them sitting on some wooden chairs surrounding a wooden table.

"So what room are you guys in?" Natsuki said cooly as she grabbed a sit on one of the unoccupied chairs.

"206" Nao said as she trimmed her nails with a nail file.

"206" Chie said while checking out some og the girls who walked by.

"207" Mai and Mikoto said together.

_Their in the same room, somehow I knew they would be. Wait 207? _Natsuki flipped her key over and saw the words 207. _Oh….crap._

"What about you Natsuki?" Mikoto gave her goofy childlish look.

"Let's say we'll be seeing a lot of each other," Natsuki sighed waiting for it to come._3 2 1…_

"Natsuki! That means we're goona be roommates!" Mai said with the biggest grin on her face. _It's great that Mai's and Mikoto are my roommates that way I won't have to bother about not being myself around other people but the thing is…she gets into my private life too much._

"and Chie and Nao are just next to us. This must be fate" Mai said with the most dramatic face.

"At least I didn't get roomed with mayo pup over there. Have you seen how much mayonnaise she eats? It digusting." Nao putted on a disgusted face and pretended to throw up.

"Watch it spider!" Natsuki barked back at Nao.

"Chill, ice princess." Chie placed a hand on Natsuki and Nao who were now ready to start a fight. "So Nao who do you think our other roommate would be?"

"I don't care as long as she doesn't bother me I'm fine with whoever it is." Nao leaned back against her chair and continued doing her nails.

"Hey we should get going to our rooms to check if our stuff are there yet," Mai stood up and gestured to the rest of them to follow.

With that they went to their dorm.

Omake.

Alyssa: Hey author why aren't me and Miyu in this?

Author(me): Paitence you will be in the next chapter. I think

.

Miyu changed her hand into her fancy sword thing

Author:OKAY!OKAY! YOU WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Please spare my life.

Alyssa:Miyu

Miyu:Yes ojou-sama. (change sword back into hand)

Shizuru:Ara is this not about me and Natsuki?

Author:Yes yes but there must be other couples too.

Shizuru: (gets out naginata)

Author:B-BUT THE MAIN FOCUS IS SHIZNAT

Shizuru: Ara (Naginata dissapears and get back into her calm self)

Natsuki:SHIZNAT?! Where did that come from? You crazy author quit making stuff up.

Author:But I didn't make it up. (crossarm in disbelief)

Shizuru: Ara I kind of like it (Evil grins creeps up her face)

Natsuki: Oi Shizuru are you okay? You got a weird look on your face.

Shizuru: Ara whatever could you mean Nat su ki

Natsuki(blushing): Forget it.

Author: Er.. Okay…Oh by the way Shizuru do you like the pictures you requested?

Shizuru:Ara yes very much Ookini author.

Natsuki:What pictures?

Author:Nothing

Natsuki (Holds guns at author's face):You were saying?

Author: RELAX!RELAX!(whispers something into Natsuki's ear)

(Blood came gushing out from her nose, fainted due to major blood lose)

Shizuru: Ara?

End of omake

**I hope you guys like this. This is actually my first fanfic. Please review and sorry for any mistakes. Tips are highly welcomed : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to say thanks to all the reviews and for continuing reading this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, though I wished I do.

Chapter 2- Oh no!

Chie and Nao waved goodbye before heading to their own dorm.

_Click. _Mai had just opened the door of her dormitory. Mai walked into the room followed by a perky Mikoto and a ever so bored Natsuki. The room consist of three beds with a closet beside each one, one kitchen, one bathroom and a flatscreen tv. It was definetley larger and more luxurious than a normal dorm but it is to be expected from an elite school. Their luggage were all placed infront of the kitchen, Natsuki was the first to grab hers.

Natsuki took her two lugagges, a black one with the tag kuga on it and a smaller blue one too with the word kuga on it. She picked the bed at the furthest end and started unpacking her stuff.

"Natsuki, you need any help," asked the oh so cheerful red head.

"No thanks," Natsuki replied not bothered to look back.

"Aw come on, there's nothing to be shy about."

Natsuki wanted to protest but was too late, the busty red head has already made her was to Natsuki's smaller luggage. Natsuki immediately sprung towards Mai, trying to snatch her luggage from her hands but Natsuki was too late. Mai had already opened it, instead of trying to snatch her luggage back she ended up sending all the contents flying all over, causing them to land all over the ground.

Mai could barely hold her laughter as she saw a pile of lingerie differ from many types laying all over the floor.

"N..nats…su..ki..y..you..," Mai gave up it was just too good. She burst into fits of laughter, she held onto her stomach as it started to cramp.

Natsuki was blushing like mad now, her face was burning up with embarrassment and anger. She tried to glare at Mai but failed miserably. Poor Mikoto was standing there trying to figure out why Mai was laughing like a mad women.

Mikoto tilt her head a little and asked "Is Mai okay? She look crazy."

"She's fine, for now…" Mai could hear Natsuki's knuckles cracking.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop so no need to use violence." Mai said whilst her voice still hinting a bit of laughter.

Natsuki simply huffed and went to pick up her pile of lingerie. " But seriously I wouldn't have expect you to have such a girly side."

"And what does that surpose to mean?" Natsuki questioned while sending Mai her infamous death glare.

"N-nothing," Mai back away wanting to avoid risking her life. While backing away Mai tripped over what seems to be her own luggage causing her to fall backwards and land on her bottom.

"Ittai!" Mai said now rubbing her sore bottom.

"Mai!" Mikoto sprung towards Mai and helped her to get up on her feets.

Natsuki smirked and shot Mai another glare before continuing retrieving her scattered lingerie. _Serves you right, that'll teach you not to mess with me. _

The room was filled with silence but not for long. A loud growling sound broke the silence.

Natsuki and Mai turned to look at the cause of the sound, only to find none other than Mikoto and her rumbling stomach.

"Mai. Mai. I'm hungry." Mikoto said not looking at all the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Hai Hai. That reminds me we're surpose to meet Chie and Nao at the cafeteria.." before Mai could finish saying her sentence she found Mikoto already opening the door.

"Come on!" Mikoto said impatiently.

"You heard her Natsuki and you know you an't say no." Mai grinned at Natsuki while pulling her away.

"Ugh, fine" Natsuki said, remembering what had happened the last time she rejected her, it was scary even for her. Besides she got to admit she was pretty hungry herself.

Meanwhile, next door. Two bickering figures could be seened.

"I'm telling you I saw it first!" Nao shouted at Chie whilst pointing at the bed infront of them. The bed was the closest on to the kitchen.

"You may have saw it first but I got to it first!" Chie shouted back.

This had soon became a glaring contest none of them would budge until one of them gives up the prize.

They were too busy glaring at each other to hve noticed that their mysterious roomate has entered the rooom.

A brown haired girl, her blue eyes were staring at the two figures infront of her. Neither of them were moving.

"Er, excuse me." Chie and Nao stopped glaring and tuned their attention to the owner of that voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intterupt. I'm Aoi Senoh your roomate." Aoi said with a smile on her face.

"On seond thought Nao. You can have it." Chie whispered to Nao and walk to Aoi.

"Chie Harada at your service," Chie bowed and popped a blue rose out of no where. She handed Aoi the rose with her flirtious smile on her face. Before Aoi could take the offered rose, Nao popped to knock Chie on the head causing it to land on the bed next to Aoi.

"Don't mind her, she flirts with every cute girl she sees. Nao Yuuki but not at your service." Aoi simply chuckled.

"Aw Nao did you have to intterupt?" Chie threw her luggage onto the middle bed next to Aoi's and of course Nao's.

"In a matter of a fact, yes." Nao said while grinning.

"I could see you guys get along very well," Aoi said sarcasticly.

Nao rolled her eyes and checked her phone for the time. "Hey Chie we better get going if we don't wanna get yelled at. You know how Mai gets, talk about a earful."

"Sure, hey Aoi you wanna come with?" Chie said.

"Oh no I wouldn't want to impose on you guys," Aoi replied.

"Oh no Mai will definetly love to meet you and besides you're goona meet sooner or later." Chie said wanting the girl to follow.

"Oh, okay then I would love to come" Aoi smiled pleasently following Chie and Nao to the door.

"I swear Chie you are such a playgirl," Nao shook her head in disbelief.

Chie winked at Nao the words 'You know it' forming at her lips. Nao rolled her eyes and shooked her head sending Chie the message 'It won't work on me'. Chie shruged her shoulders using eye contact to send the message 'It was worth a try right?'

Aoi was walking behind them and seeing as how the two friends walking infront of her havn't made a sound and were only making small movements, she started to wonder. _Is this what they call telepathy? Such good friends indeed._ Aoi giggled at the thought.

Once they reached the cafeteria, they could immediately spot their busty red headed friend waving at them.

"This is our roomate," Chie gestured to Aoi as she sat on one of the empty seats. Nao sat opposite Chie and next to Mai.

"I'm Aoi Senoh, pleasure meeting you," Aoi bowed slightly and took a seat next to Chie.

"Mai tokiha, same goes to you." Mai said with a grin on her face. "The one whose currently stuffing herself with ramen is Mikoto Minagi." Mikoto stop eating and looked up to see Aoi giving a small nod before continuing stuffing her face. _How can someone so small eat so much? _Aoi smiled at the smaller girl. "This is Natsuki Kuga also known as the infamous ice princess." "And who also have a disgusting addiction to mayo," Nao added on. Natsuki shot Nao a death glare which freak Aoi out.

"Come now Natsuki, you only met and your already scaring her." Mai pushed Natsuki back before she could engage into a life and death fight with Nao.

Natsuki muffled a quick apology and returned to eating her mayo sandwhich. _She really does eat a lot of mayonaise._

"What class are you in Aoi?" Mai asked out of curiousity.

"1-a" Aoi replied before she could say another word Mai bursted out "We're in the same class!" Everyone in th cafeteria stared at her. Mai sinked down her seat, face red from the embarrasment. Natsuki, Nao and Chie laughed hysterically.

"Ara what seems to be the commotion?" Natsuki practicallly chocked when she heard that kyoto-ben accent. _Don't tell me its…_ Natsuki looked up to only know that she was correct. _Her… _"Shizuru!?" Natsuki shouted at the older girl.

"Ara, yes Natsuki?" Shizuru replied with amusment.

"W-what are you doing here?" Natsuki found herself staring at the older girl.

"I thought I heard someone screaming and so I thought it would be best if I camed. I would have never thought I would find you here Nat su ki" Shizuru said while smiling pleasently whith a hint of seduction.

Natsuki found herself blushing at the mention of her name. Chie poked Mai and pointed to Natsuki and Shizuru. Mai nodded and whispered "I know." Nao was too finding herself staring at them while plotting a way to use this against Natsuki. Aoi was confused at first but later caught on and too stared at them. Mikoto of course didn't notice as she was still stuffing her face.

"Ara what might be the pleasure of having Natsuki and friends to stare at me?" Shizuru asked as she winked towards Mai, Chie, Nao and Aoi, causing them to blush a little. Even Nao couldn't help but to blush.

Natsuki was the first to reply "I am not staring at you." She turned her head away refusing to look at Shizuru.

"Ara am I not attractive for Natsuki to look at?" Shizuru faked a hurt expression and covered her face with both hand pretending to cry.

Natsuki panic when she saw Shizuru crying._ Omg! She's crying! _"Yes! I mean NO! Your're very attractive." Natsuki realised what she had just said but it was too late to take it back.

" Natsuki.." Shizuru couldn't held back a chuckle as she saw the facial expression Natsuki had.

Natsuki realised she had been tricked. "SHIZURU!" Natsuki shouted.

"Yes that is my name is it not?" Shizuru went back to her usual calm self.

The others were still staring at them. They only stop when Shizuru turn to face them. "Ara?" As they heard Shizuru's voice they pretended to do their own stuff.

Shizuru smiled and resumed to face Natsuki. _Ara is she still upset about that? How cute. _Shizuru's thought was cut off by a sudden outburst. "BUBUZUKE ONNA! What the hell are you doing!" shouted Haruka. Natsuki and the others covered their ears, preventing them from getting deaf.

"Ara, Haruka what ever could you be doing here?" Shizuru replied calmly to her hot headed Executive Director.

"Don't range the subject!"

"Change Haruka-chan" yukino arrived calmly behind Haruka.

"That's what I said." Haruka replied.

"Now, now Haruka-san no need to frighten the underclassmen." Reito said while pointing to whom he is refering to.

"Ara, I do agree with Reito." Shizuru smiled hoping Haruka would calm down.

"I am not frightening! And stop changing the subject!" Haruka crossed her arms and faced Shizuru.

"Yes. Yes. Very well Haruka-san. What might you need of me?" Shizuru replied ever so calmly.

"We can't even step into our dorm! All because your fangirls decided to blood the room with gifts!" Haruka exclaimed. Yes Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino share a dorm.

"Flood, Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected Haruka again.

"That's what I said!" Haruka replied.

"Ara ara, I must thank them for their gracious gifts. Perhaps I would get them something in return." Shizuru was rubbing her temples completely ignoring Haruka.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Geez you damn bubuzuke onna can't you see that we can't enter our own doom!" Haruka was now pissed by the girl's ignorance.

"Room," Yukino corrected Haruka

"That's what I said!"

"Ara, kanin na Haruka. Could I entrust the job of moving those gifts into another room to the Executive community? I could not have think of someone better to do the job." Shizuru asked Haruka already knowing what her answer would be. No one could say no to Shizuru that including Haruka.

"Fine! You wuldn't be able to do it anyway! Come on Yukino!" Haruka marched away with Yukino following her.

"My Shizuru, too popular as always?" Reito chuckled.

"Ara, do you not too receive gifts too Reito?" Shizuru said while smiling.

"Yes I do but mine would not have taken up an entire room." Reito smiled charmingly back to Shizuru

"Ara, perhaps I should return those gifts, since Reito thinks I am too popular." Shizuru smirked at Reito.

Reito gulped when he thought about all those rejected girls coming after him thinking he was the cause that Shizuru rejected them.

"Now, now. No need to sadden those girls. Ah, I best be going now. I'll see you later Shizuru."Reito bowed and smiled towards the underclassmens.

"Hai, goodbye Reito." Shizuru turned her attention back to Natsuki and friends.

"You got to be kidding me an entire room filled with gifts?" Natsuki stated more than questioned.

"Ara, perhaps Natsuki is…." Shizuru went closer to Natsuki's ear. "jealous?" Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear and blowed into it, causing Natsuki to tense up.

After Shizuru back away a bit, Natsuki's face turned red. _Ara, is Natsuki so prone to blushing? Or do only I have that privilege? _

"B-Baka!" Narsuki shouted out, she pouted and fold her arms to her chest and turned away from the older girl. _Why am I blushing again! If this keeps up my face would permernantly stay this way. _

_Ara? Is she pouting? My my how adorable yet at the same time amusing. _Shizuru used her right hand to cover her mouth, trying to control herself from laughing out loud.

Natsuki saw shizuru's action, _she finds me funny now?! Can this get any worse? _"S-Shizuru! Stop it!"

"Hai Natsuki, as much as I would love to stay here and watch your adorable blushing, I best be going now. I have some things to attend to." Shizuru was back to her calm demeanour. Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's speechless friends.

"Oh yes before I forget. Here's a little gift to remember me by," Shizuru used her seductive tone and before Natsuki could reply she found her chin being tilted up slightly. Shizuru went closer to Natsuki until there was absolutely zero space between them. Shizuru pulled Natsuki in towards her, tilt her face to the side and slowly reaching for her prize.

Natsuki was too shocked to move, her mind was telling her to do something but her body wouldn't budge. Natsuki could feel Shizuru's breath, it created a sensation that she had never felt before._Her breath…its warm….._

Finally Shizuru's lips touched Natsuki's cheek. She let it last for a few seconds before leting Natsuki go. Natsuki let out a breath that she didn't knew she was holding. Before she knew it blood was rushing up to her face.

With that Shizuru turned and left as though nothing has happen. Poor Natsuki was standing there staring at the door where Shizuru left. She raised a hand to touch a cheek. She could still feel the kiss Shizuru planted on her. _What the… _It took a while before Natsuki realised she her friends were still there.

Natsuki turned to face them wanting to explain what just happened but was ambushed by Mai, Chie, Nao and even Aoi. Mikoto was still oblivious.

Natsuki found herself landing a chair and surrounding her was Mai, Chie, Nao and Aoi?

"Spill, how in the world did you know the legendary Shizuru Fujino?" Mai was the first to talk.

"I don't know her! We met just today and legendary? Why the hell would you call her that?" Natsuki sat there, not having found a way to escape.

"Don't lie, if you just met would you be engaging in such an intimate act? And calling her by her first name?" Mai again asked. It was like she was a suspect and was under interrogation.

"T..that's cause…" Natsuki paused to think. "She's a complete flirt I bet she kissed all her fangirls just like that and she was the one who insisted on calling her by her first name."

"Mai I think she's not lying Shizuru Fujino is infamous for her constant flirting with girls, I mean she's a bigger flirt than I am." Chie pointed out.

"Fine, I'll leave it for now." Mai said while finding nothing to fight back with. The four of them went backt to their respective seats.

"And why did you call her legendary?" Natsuki asked relief to have them away from her.

"Come on mutt even I know who she is," Nao stated as though it was a common knowledge for all.

"And who exactly is she?" Natsuki said irritated by the fact Nao knows and she doesn't.

"Your hopeless Natsuki," Chie said whilst taking out her cellphone.

"Ever heard of the Fujinos? The one that is known to have been related to a royal family." Chie stated.

"Yeah and your point is?" Natsuki still not knowing where this was getting.

Chie smacked her forehead. " She's the sole heiress to the Fujino!" Chie, Nao and Mai shouted at Natsuki. Luckily for them, they were the only ones left in the cafeteria.

"What for real?" Natsuki had never really thought about it before. _But what would someone like her want to attend a secret spy school?_

"Yes for real. You baka. Even if you didn't reconise her face you would've realise from her name, I mean it was all over last year's news 'Shizuru Fujino Enters Fuka Elite High'" Nao replied.

News… Natsuki never really did bothered with those stuff she would always turn to the motocycles page ignoring the rest of the articles.

The letter 'O' formed on Natsuki's mouth. "Natsuki-san would you mind telling me how you two met?" Aoi took out a notepad and a pen she had in her skirt pocket, she was prepared to write whatever Natsuki had to say.

"Yeah tell us Natsuki," Mai was practically beaming when she said that.

"At the auditorium," Natsuki said, careful not to say anything that would cause a misunderstanding.

"No way how come we never notice?" Chie asked.

"I was standing way at the back." Natsuki said cooly.

"Did she come to me or did you come to her?" This time it was Mai's turn to ask.

"She came to me." Natsuki replied.

"Why would she come to a mutt like you?" Now it's Nao's turn to question.

"Something about the way I dress." Natsuki said trying not to think about what shizuru said.

Mai, Chie, Nao, Aoi and this time Mikoto decided to pop in, stared at Natsuki's uniform.

"I can see why, now that I think about it Natsuki the way you dress is…really going agaisnt school rules. It's no wonder Shizuru-san camed to you, she was probably doing her job as student council president." Mai said. Chie, Nao, Aoi and Mikoto nodded in agreement.

"Hey Mai what was our schedule again?" Nao randomly asked.

"If I rembered correctly we would have Math, Science, Japanese, Lunch, Weaponary, Spy code 101 and finally combat."

"So they put all the boring stuff before lunch?" Natsuki asked.

"Apparently so." Nao relied not really interested.

"I heard we're goona have the second years from class 2-a together with us in combat." Chie said while typing something on her phone.

"What? Really?" Mai asked.

"Yeap, I got the scoop form someone I know." Chie replied.

_Wait, isn't Shizuru a second year! But which class was she from? She didn't mention that. _"Hey what class is Shizuru from?"

"2-a….OH!" Chie had a sudden relisation.

_Oh no._ Natsuki shot Chie a death glare before she could even speak anything else.

Quickly changing the subject Natsuki asked "So we're starting class tomorrow right? What are we surpose to do for the rest of the day?"

"Karaoke!" Mai immediately suggested.

_I regretted asking. _"NO!" both Natsuki and Nao protested

"and do you even have a karaoke machine?"

"Didn't you know the TV itself is a karaoke machine." Mai asked hoping they would change their mind.

"STILL NO!" they shouted.

"Fine I didn't want to have to do this but," a sinister smile crept up Mai's face "Would you like our little secret to be out?"

Natsuki and Nao looked at each other and looked back at Mai and finally admitted defeat.

And so they went out buying the preparations during the day and karaoked all night, well mostly Mai did.

**Omake:**

Author: Arigato Shizuru for helping me send that fake chapter to Alyssa and Miyu.

Shizuru:Your quite welcomed author, now would you mind telling me what was Mai-san's and Natsuki's little secret?

Author: Er well, (whispered into Shizuru's ear)

Shizuru: Natsuki cheated on me!(begins to cry)

Author: They were drunk!

Natsuki and Nao steps in

Natsuki: Oi author Alyassa's goona kill you if she find ou….WTF! why are you crying Shizuru?(rushes to comfort Shizuru)

Shizuru:Natsuki cheated on me!(crys even more)

Natsuki: WHAT?(looks at author)

Author: I told her about the picture.(

Natsuki and Nao: YOU WHAT?!(Nao got her claws out)

Author runs away

Nao: OH NO YOU DON'T AUTHOR! (runs after author)

Shizuru and Natsuki were left alone..

Natsuki: Shizuru please believe me I was drunk. I really didn't cheat on you.

Shizuru: Will Natsuki prove it to me?

Natsuki: Yes I would, I would do anything!

Shizuru:Kiss me.

Natsuki: What?!

Shizuru: So Natsuki won't? (starts weeping)

Natsuki: Okay!

Natsuki pulled Shizuru into a tight embrace and started kissing paasionatl.)

The rest is up to your imagination.

**Thank you for reading. Again sorry for any mistakes. Please review :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lildevilish- Thanks, yea poor Natsuki.**

**Inu- Thank you.**

**nene- Like nothing XD. Yes this is my first time writing and thank you for the compliment :)**

**Scubby doo- I love it too ^^**

**Demon Cat08- Thanks, You'll find out soon.**

**Kiros Razer- Thank you.**

**I hope you like this chapter, they're finally starting school.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Mai-hime.

Chapter 3-

"Wake up Natsuki! Ten minutes more till class starts!" Mai shouted out.

"WHAT!" Natsuki was wide awake. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOO…" Laughter could be heard through out the room. Mai, Chie and Nao were laughing hysterically, each clenching their own stomach. Nao was kneeling down at the door trying not to die from laughther.

"Priceless I tell ya" Nao manage to scoff out

"ner…what the.." Natsuki was confused, _ten minutes untill class and their laughing? _Aoi pointed to her watch, Natsuki got what she meant and instantly look at the clock hung on the wall. Natsuki was boiling mad , she got tricked. There was still an hour left till class.

Natsuki opened the drawer next to her and took out a GUN? It was a custom made gun she inheritted when her parents died along with their apartment and wealth. It was mainly silver and blue with a hint of black. It was the perfect gun for Natsuki one might say. She aimed it towards her friends threatening to shoot if they won't get out of the room now.

Mai, Chie and Nao had done it now, "C-Chill N-Natsuki." Mai was brave enough to say. "W-We'll be waiting outside if you need us." Chie added on. Before you know it the three life threatened girls had vanished outside with Mikoto and Aoi following them. _I will make Mai, Chie and especially Nao will regret ever knowing me. But for now I'll take a quick shower. _

Natsuki went in the bathroom and took a quick shower before changing into her uniform, still not bothering about wearing her Fuka coat nor buttoning up the top two buttons.

She met up with the others outside, sending Mai, Chie and Nao a couple of her glares along the way to the cafeteria. They sat at the same place they had yesterday. Breakfast was a buffet, Mikoto was the one to go and grab some food with Mai chasing after the shorter girl.

Just as Natsuki was about to get some food, "You! Blue hair kid, Stop right there!" _What me?_ Natsuki turned only to see…_Er if I remembered correctly she's Haruka Suzushiro, the one that keeps messing up her words and keeps shouting but what would she want with me? _

"What is the cleaning of this?" Haruka shouted towards Natsuki.

_Cleaning? I think she meant.._ "Meaning Haruka-chan." As though on cue Yukino appeared and corrected Haruka's mistake.

"That's what I said!" Haruka shouted back.

"And of what exactly?" Natsuki said impaitiently, she was hungry and didn't want to wait any longer.

"Well for starters, not wearing the Fuka coat and leaving your top two muttons undone." Haruka said displease of the nerve of Natsuki.

"Button Haruka-chan" Yukino corrected Haruk yet again.

"That's what I said! Geez Yukino." Haruka replied not taking her eyes off Natsuki.

"And what have you have to say for yourself? Miss?" Haruka asked the younger girl.

"Kuga Natsuki and what I do have to say is would you mind getting out of my way?" Natsuki was relly getting impatient.

That was the last straw never had anyone got the nerve to talk to her like that, Haruka was fuming with anger. "THAT'S IT YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Haruka blasted at the disrespectful deliquent. She pulled Natsuki's ear and dragged her away. Natsuki was trying to break free but failed, Haruka's strength was just too great. _What is she? Superwomen? She's gonna pull my ear off!_ Not that Natsuki had a choice she got dragged by Haruka to the Student Council Room.

Shizuru walked in at the last moment and saw that Haruka was draggind her new intrest away._ Ara it was about time Haruka-san notice Natsuki's..way of dressing. I best rescue Natsuki from Haruka-san. _Shizuru walked at her usual pace and followed them, she didn't bother catching up with them as she already knew where Haruka was heading and she doesn't like to be rushed.

At the Student Council Room……

Natsuki's eyes roamed the room seeing as how it was bigger than her dorm room. _Wow…. _There was a small kitchen at the back of the room, three desk, the desk in the middle was larger than the other two.

"Haruka-san who might you have caught today?" asked Reito whose currently sitting at a chair behind the desk at the right.

Haruka pulled Natsuki and made her sit in a chair in front of her own desk at the left. "Just another deliquent." Haruka sat on her desk eyes focused on Natsuki.

"Now, now Haruka. Lets listen to what she has to say." Reito said ever so polietly.

"Don't give me that 'Now, now' peach of yours!" Haruka shouted back.

"It's Speech Haruka-chan." Yukino stood next to Haruka.

"That's what I said!"

"Ara ara, lively as always Haruka-san?" Shizuru stepped in sitting down at her own desk.

"What do you want bubuzuke onna, I'm busy right now so go drink tea or something." Haruka said.

"Ara, Reito I you would ever be so kind?" Shizuru asked facing Reito. He simply nodded and went to make some tea.

"Now, whatever could Natsuki do to have Haruka-san so mad?" Shizuru asked even though she clearly knew why Natsuki was in here.

"Are you blind women? Can't you see your little pup here's breaking the dresscode." Haruka stated.

"Ara it seems so." Shizuru nodded to Reito as he placed her cup of tea down.

Shizure stared at Natsuki, causing the younger girl to turn her head away. "Haruka-san would you allow me to take care of this personally? I feel like I should at least bear some responsibility." Shizuru smiled at Haruka.

"It's about time you stop drinking tea and start doing things seriously!" Haruka got up ad pulled Natsuki towards Shizuru. "Here she's all yours."

"And would you be so kind as to leave us alone?" Shizuru asked politely. _WHAT! Alone with Shizuru! Nononononono, don't leave me! _Natsuki paniced as she was going to be alone with Shizuru. Reito nodded and left with Haruka and Yukino.

"Please take a seat Natsuki," Shizuru said before taking a sip of her greentea. Natsuki complied and took a seat in one of those chairs infront of Shizuru's desk.

"So what now? Your gonna make me change my uniform?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara whenever did I say Natsuki has to change?" Shizuru leaned forward a bit.

"Huh? For real!? I don't have to change?" Natsuki brightened up with the thought that she wouldn't get reprimanded for the way she dress.

"Yes, however there is one condition," said Shizuru who is now smirking.

_Somehow I knew it would be too good to be true. _"What do you want me to do?" Natsuki crossed her arms, looking at Shizuru.

"As you may know my class and Natsuki's class are having combat together and thus I would like Natsuki to become my partner." Shizuru staring at Natsuki as she waited for her respond.

"Partner? For what?" Natsuki not knowing what Shizuru could have meant.

"Ara trust Natsuki to not pay attention, as mentioned by Ms mashiro, second years are surpose to be assigned to teach a first year during combat." Shizuru took another sip of her tea.

"You? Teach me combat?" _The thought of Shizuru fighting was hard to believe._

"Ara, does Natsuki think I can't fight? I'll have you know i'm best in my class." Shizuru said with a hardly visible pout on her face.

"It's just that the thought of you an ojou-sama fighting is hard to believe." Natsuki said not meaning to offend Shizuru.

"Ara, so Natsuki finally figured out who I am? I guess I couldn't really hide it forever even from Natsuki." Shizuru chuckled a bit.

"HEY! What does that surpose to mean?" Natsuki said with a pout on her face.

"Ara, Natsuki looks so cute." Shizuru turned into her teasing self.

"I am not cute. Hmpf." Natsuki turned her head away, closing her eyes refusing to look at Shizuru.

Shizuru couldn't help but to chuckle even more. Natsuki open one eye to look at Shizuru, "Ne Shizuru, why did you attend a spy school?"

"It is like a tradition. Although we do have bodyguards but my ancestor wanted the future fujinos to be able to be more prepared and for us to be able to defend ourselves even without bodyguards. One might say its for self-defence." Shizuru explained to Natsuki.

"Oh. Man Shizuru you came from a very complicated family." Natsuki was unconsiously turning to face Shizuru.

"Ara so it seems. Now will Natsuki accept my offer?" Shizuru changed the subject.

"It's not like I have a choice so I might as well accept." Natsuki replied with a faint smile.

"Ara, how wonderful." Shizuru found herself staring into those emerald orbs. She slowly raised a hand and touched Natsuki's cheek.

Natsuki felt the sudden skin contact, a faint blush could be seen as Shizuru caressed her cheek. She looked up to Shizuru and sound herself absorbed into her crimson eyes. Those two stood that way, neither moved an inch. _Her fingers…their warm… _Natsuki found herself enjoying Shizuru's contact.

_BANG!_ Haruka came bursting into the room.

Natsuki immediately backed away and so did Shizuru. Natsuki went redder at the realisation of what Shizuru was doing. "Let me go Yukino! They have been in here long enough!" Haruka shouted out.

"Ara Haruka-san, kanin na for waiting. Natsuki you may go now." Shizuru smiled towards the younger girl.

Natsuki nodded and walked out of the room. _What just happened back there? Shizuru…she..k. _Natsuki was too caught up in her own thoughts to have realised she had just entered the cafeteria.

"NATSUKI!" Natsuki was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Mai running towards her. "I heard everything from Chie did you get punished?"

"Nope actually i don't have to change." Natsuki said cooly, she went to grab a sandwhich and spreaded mayonaise on it.

"But how?" Mai asked as she followed Natsuki.

"I made a deal with Shizuru." Natsuki replied, she sat at her seat and begun eating her sandwhich.

"And that is?" Chie popped in and asked.

"I become her partner during combat," Natsuki replied.

Mai, Chie, Nao and Aoi stared at Natsuki. "You are one lucky mutt." Nao pointed her finger at Natsuki.

"Just cause she's best in her class?" Natsuki had just finished her sandwhich.

"In her class? Try the whole school." Chie pointed out.

_What else is there that I don't know about her._Before the Natsuki could talk back the bell rang. "Alright first up Math." Mai said cheerily. _How can she get excited for maths?_

Maths……….

The tables were arranged in pairs. Natsuki took a seat next to Nao not that she has a choice, Mai next to Mikoto and Chie next to Aoi.

"Alright class, I am Yukariko Sanada and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Now what says we start off by introducing ourselves." Yukariko stood behind the teahcers desk.

One by one the students introduced themsleves… It was Natsuki's turn she stood up, "Natsuki Kuga, don't mess with me unless you wanna die." Other than her friends and some others the whole class was stunned by Natsuki. Upon seeing the look on their faces she smirked and sat down, looking at Nao.

Nao simply smirked back and stood up "I guess it's my turn huh. Nao Yuuki, like the mutt said stay outta my way if ya don't wanna die." Nao said with an even eviler smirk on her face.

Next up was a blonde, she was short for her age, "Alyssa Searrs, pleasure to meet you." _Is that kid really a first year? _Natsuki shrugged

It took another fifteen minutes before the whole class was finished. Now maths has officially started. Natsuki was of course not paying attention so was Nao in fact they were competing against each other in a car racing game with their cellphones. Chie and Aoi were talking about gossips and that leaves Mai and Mikoto being the only ones paying attention.

Science and Japanese was taught by Yukariko. 11.30 a.m., Japanese was their last class before lunch and it has just ended. The six friends walked together to the cafeteria. "Told you that you can't beat me!" Natsuki proudly told Nao. "Shut up mutt, you just won cause you got more experience than me." Nao crossed her arms and looked away. Natsuki simply smirked. "I can't believe you guys were playing that game through out the entire lesson." Mai said. "It's not like I'd pay attention anyway." Natsuki now walking into the cafeteria.

She saw Shizuru and the student council sitted at the table next to theirs. Shizuru noticed Natsuki had just walked in, she glanced up to look at the raven beuaty. Natsuki gave Shizuru a small nod before going to fill her plate.

Looking down at her plate, Shizuru found an excuse to meet her new partner. "Excuse me," Shizuru said politely as she got off her seat. Reito nodded while Haruka muttered something out.

Shizuru snuck up behind the younger girl and blew into her ear causing her to tense up.

Natsuki turned around and saw Shizuru's face no more than a mere five centimetre away. Natsuki couldn't help blushing as she notied how close they were. "Ara, is Natsuki so prone to blushing or do I have that prilvilege?" Shizuru teased Natsuki. "Baka!" Natsuki shouted back and turn her back against Shizuru. Just then a first year came to Shizuru. "Good day Shizuru-sama." She bowed with her face flushed. "Ara, good day," Shizuru smiled at the younger girl causing her to blush even more. The girl quickly wallked away afriaid of fainting if she spent another second near Shizuru.

Shizuru turned her attention back to Natsuki who is now filling up her plate with food. "So how did you convince Suzushiro-san?" Natsuki asked not bothering to face Shizuru. "Ara, I simply told her Natsuki has a very special illness." Shizuru replied whilst filling her plate with some salad. "Illness? Well whatever as long as I can keep dressing like this, I don't really care what sort of illness you told her." Natsuki turned her head slightly to look at Shizuru. "And Natsuki, was class enjoyable for you?" Shizuru asked hiding her smirk. "I guess so, why?" Natsuki raised a brow and asked. "Well it seems that Natsuki was really enjoying her little game with yuuki-san does she not?" A smirk appeared. "H-How did you know that!" Natsuki exclaimed. "I know everything about my beloved Natsuki." Shizuru sent Natsuki a playful wink. Natsuki could felt heat rising to her cheek when she heard the words 'my' and 'beloved'. Of course Shizuru only knew as she just happened to walk pass Natsuki's class.

Shizuru suddenly lost her smirk when she saw Natsuki adding to her plate of what seems to be a mini mountain of Mayonaise. "Shizuru what's wrong?" Natsuki asked worriedly as she saw the look on Shizuru's face. "Natsuki has quite a diet." Shizuru replied as she regain her calm posture. Natsuki looked down at her plate and back to Shizuru "But mayonaise is good." Natsuki held her plate a little closer to Shizuru. "Ara, some people might find it rather.....unhealthy." Shizuru tried to put it politely. Natsuki pulled back her plate "Oh…" "But seeing as how Natsuki keeps her figure, it is accceptable" Shizuru added on.

Natsuki brightened but it took her no longer to noticed Shizuru mentioned about her figure. A light blush crept up her cheeks.

Meanwhile at Natsuki's table…..

"They sure are taking their time."Chie said to Aoi. Aoi simply nodded. Those two had found a common intrest, both of them are intrested in gossip and creating them.

Natsuki and Shizuru parted ways as they returned to their own table. Shizuru would occasionally glance over to Natsuki and Natsuki would try to not notice. Shizuru was the first to finish, while walking to deposit her plate she passed by Natsuki's table and gentle brushed her fingers against back. She didn't have to look in order to know that Natsuki was already blushing. A satisfied smile formed on he lips.

Natsuki felt Shizuru's little gimmick. A blush crept up her face, _damn it! All she did was touch me a little and I'm already blushing!_ Natsuki lowered her head not wanting any of her friends to notice her blush.

Lunch was over and it was now weaponary, Natsuki and her friends were the first to arrive in class. Not even the teacher was there yet. That room was different than the rest of the classrooms, there was no tables nor chairs only a few other doors. The floors were made of wood and walls were painted red and white. It gave off a noble feel.

"Hey isin't that Alyassa-san?" Chie pointed towards the door. Everyone turned their heads to look. "It looks like she's talking to another person." The other person now became visible to them as she stepped closer to the door. She was a taller girl with light blue hair and pale skin complex. "Isn't that Miyu sempai?" Aoi said. "You know her?" Mai asked. "We met once." Aoi replied.

As they were at the further end of the almost empty room, Miyu and Alyssa didn't notice somebody else was there. Miyu leaned down to the younger girl, pecked her on the cheek and vanished just like a ninja.

Natsuki and her friends stared, not believing their eyes. "Did they.." Mai managed to say out. The rest simply nodded. They wanted to turn away and pretend they didn't see it but it was too late Alyssa had walked into the room. Silence filled the room, Alyssa was the one who broke the silence. A blush could be seened on her face as she spoke, "I surpose you saw that.." Alyssa bowed her clearly embarrassed being caught in the act.

"It's okay Alyssa-san we're not gonna tell anyone." Mai reassured the shorter girl. "Really?" Alyssa looked up slightly to ask. "Uh-huh." Mai gave her best reassuring smile. The others too gave a small nod. "But do you not feel uneasy?" Alyssa asked now looking at the six girls who are standing infront of her. "Actually we deal with it all the time." Mai said looking at Chie whose now waving at Alyssa.

Before they could say anything else students started pouring into the class. Soon all the students and the teacher had arrived. "Alright class please gather here," said a women in her twenties wearing a labcoat. The students did as they were told, Alyssa gave a small nod before dissapearing into the crowd. "I am Youko and I would be teaching you weaponary this year. We'll be starting with the basics, holding a gun and your positions."

Natsuki smirked, _this is gonna be easy._ Natsuki clearly had the advantage with her years of experience with guns. "First everyone grab one of these. Don't worry these are fake guns but are made to feel and weigh like a real one." Youko told them. One by one the students grab one of the fake guns. After all the students had taken one each, "Alright now follow the way I'm holding it and stay that way I'll be going around to correct you." Youko positioned her hand on her gun, she allowed her self to face the side to let the students have a better view. Once she saw all the students ready she started going around.

"I must say Kuga-san your grip and stance is very impressive, not many students could do it like you. Keep up the good work." Youko commented on Natsuki before moving on to the next student.

"Alright you can stop now. Now I'll be teaching you how to detach and attach a gun." Youko said to the class. She demonstrated a couple of times, "I want you to practice on your own until the end of class." She went around helping the students in need. Natsuki of course didn't have any problems but her friends on the other hand were completely lost. She had to teach them over and over for the next forty minutes.

"Okay, deposit you guns here and you may go to your next class." Youko announced. As intructed the students placed the guns back and went off to their next class.

Spy code 101……

"Welcome to Spy Code 101, I am Maria Graceburt you will address me as Miss Maria," a strict looking women with grey hair said. _An old hag? Oh boy.... I had enough of those in middle school. _"Today I will be teaching you the proper ways of disguising oneself." Natsuki flinch at the word disguise, _disguises only lead to one thing……weird costumes.._ And true enough spies sometimes have to wear certain outfits to approach their subject.

"I want you to pair up, on each of those tables there will be a number of outfits but they are all mixed together. I want each pair to sought it out. Now go." Miss Maria said in her stern voice.

Natsuki got paired with Nao, not that she had much of a choice. Mikoto wouldn't let go of Mai, Chie's with Aoi and that leaves her with Nao. "Oi spider any idea?" Natsuki looked at the pile of clothes infront of them. "How should I know mutt. I don't do cosplay." Nao replied with her arms crossed. "Argh, now what are we surpose to do?" Natsuki asked clearly having a hard time.

After what seems like an eternity they finally got one right, a sailor uniform. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Miss Maria appearring out of no where. Natsuki and Nao frozed, they slowly turned around to find Miss Maria behind them. _How the… _Natsuki saw the look on Miss Maria's face, it sent shivers down her spine. "What we're you two doing this whole time?" Miss Maria asked, her voice had a deadly undertone to it. "Doing what you told us to do." Nao replied. "And this is all you managed to sought out?" Miss Maria asked, her green eyes piercing through them. "Y-Yes." Nao again replied but this time with a little more hesitation. "You two write an two thousand word essay on the responsiblities of a spy, due Friday." With that being said Miss Maria left. "Great homework," Natsuki said. "What the hell am I surpose to write for that?" Natsuki asked. "How the hell should I know, this is all your fault mutt." Nao replied to Natsuki. "Shut it spider!" Natsuki hissed back. Those to engaged into a glaring contest but was soon interuptted by their friends. "Alright, alright, break it up you guys." Mai said whilst pushing both of them away from the other. Both of them croosed their arms and turned away.

"Alright, place the clothing back on the table and you may proceed to your next class." said Miss Maria. Natsuki and Nao threw everything back to the table and met up with their friends.

"Alright next up combat." Mai announced. Natsuki got to admit she was a little nervous, especially when Shizuru was going to be her partner.

They went into the girls locker room to change into their Fuka sports attire. It was a white and black shirt with a black shorts. Natsuki went to her locker, opposite her was Shizuru.

Shizuru saw Natsuki entering the room, she smiled to the younger girl before unbutonning her shirt. Natsuki could feel her heart racing as she saw the baeuty stripping before her eyes. _Damn why am I feeling this way. S..Shizuru she…._ Natsuki tried to tear her gaze from Shizuru but her eyes wouldn't work with her.

Shizuru noticed Natsuki was looking at her, _ara maybe I should give Natsuki a better view. _Shizuru turned, giving Natsuki full acess to her bra covered breast.

Natsuki could feel heat rushing through her cheeks, She could now perfectly see Shizuru's bra covered breast. _I'm gonna have a nosebleed if this carries on._ Natsuki was finally able to turn herself around just before Shizuru pulled the zip on her skirt. Natsuki breathe in deeply, trying to surpass the blush that had rosen to her face. She uncounsiously started unbuttoning her own shirt.

_Ara I wonder if Natsuki liked my special service. _Shizuru had finished wearing her clothes, it was then she noticed Natsuki had started removing her own. Shizuru took a seat on the bench infront of her, as she watched the raven beauty. Her skin was pale and milky, muscular yet femaine shoulders, _Na..Natsuki…_Shizuru could hear her heart pounding. Natsuki let her shirt fall to the ground as she continued with unzipping her skirt. Shizuru couldn't take it anymore, if Natsuki were to show her any more skin than she has already had she might lose it. Shizuru quickly folded her clothes and placed all it into her locker. She quickly left the room, careful as to not look at Natsuki on her way out.

Natsuki heard the door open, she turned to look and saw Shizuru leaving. _Shizuru?_ Natsuki had just realised she had been stripping in the presence of Shizuru. The blush Natsuki had just surpassed came back quicker than a blink of an eye. "Hey Mai is Natsuki okay?" Mikoto asked, concern about Natsuki. "Natsuki are you okay? Your all red." Mai worriedly asked. "I'm fine it's just hot in here," Natsuki lied. Mai simply nodded and continued changing.

Natsuki walked out of the room and saw Shizuru at the other side with the room, together with the other second years. Natsuki took her seat with her friends. "I'm Midori you can call me Midori-chan and I'll be teaching you combat. Well the second years will be teaching the first year but you get my point. Oh yes by the way I'm only seventeen," said a red headed girl in her track suit. _Is this women really gonna be our teacher? _Natsuki stared at her in disbelief.

"Now lets have the second years demonstrate, who wants to volunteer?" Midori said whilst pointing at the second years. Haruka was the only one who stood up. "Very well Suzushiro-san, any one else? Come on don't be shy. Fine Suzushiro-san you may choose anyone you want." Midori said. _Finally! I can beat that bubuzuke onna infront of everyone else! _Haruka wasted no time in pointing to Shizuru. "Ara me? I'm honoured." Shizuru gracefully stood up and went to the front. Shizuru's fangirls were squealing, excited to see Shizuru sparring. Shizuru sent them a wink, the word 'kyaaa' could be heard. "Alright Fujino try not to flirt so much I don't want to have fainting girls in my class." Midori said as she stood beside Shizuru. "Ara, whatever could you mean?" Shizuru asked with her innoent face. Midori simply rolled her eyes.

Shizuru and Haruka stood face to face. Haruka had a smirk on her face while Shizuru simply stood there. "Try not to send the poor girl to the hospital." Midori told Shizuru before walking away. Shizuru chuckled before getting into her battle position. Haruka did the same. "Alright you may start now!" Midori shouted out.

Shizuru allowed Haruka to make the first move, Haruka wasted no time to charge at Shizuru which was a bad choice. Haruka sent a high kick, Shizuru dodged it easily. Haruka tried a mid kick, with full power, which Shizuru blocked with both her hands. Shizuru swept Haruka's leg before she could stable herself casuing her to fall backwards. Haruka turned slightly to the side preventing her from full impact. Haruka noticed that Shizuru was going easy on her, she decided to use punches this time. Haruka was well known for her deadly superhuman punches, even Shizuru might have difficulties fighting back using only her defend. Haruka charged at Shizuru, this time Shizuru had no choice but to attack back. She dodged her first punch by squating down, she turned to her side before Haruka could attack again and kicked to Haruaka's stomach, the impact was too great and sent Haruka flying to the wall. Luckily for Haruka the walls were cushioned.

"Ara was that too much?" Shizuru asked while straightening out her shirt. Applaus and girls shouting "Shizuru-sama!" filled the room. Yukino went to check on her unconsious friend. "Yukino-san would you mind taking Suzushiro-san to the infirmary?" Midori asked. Yukino nodded, "At least you took it easy, kinda." Midori said whilst looking at the unconsious girl. Shizuru chuckled before returning to her seat.

Natsuki eyes stared wide open._I got to remember to never make her mad. _Natsuki gaze towards Shizuru's direction, some of the girls from her class were seen crowding around Shizuru, hoping Shizuru would accept their towels and water not that Shizuru needed. _She's like the most popular person in school, why would she choose me of all the other girls to become her partner? _Natsuki found herself staring at Shizuru.

"Alright! You too will be able to fight like them at the end of this year. Well maybe not like Fujino over there." Midori said as she pointed to Shizuru. "Now I want you to find your own partner. After that line up here and I wil assign you a spot . After everyone has been assigned one, I will then tell you what to do" Midori comandded. Natsuki went to find Shizuru, it wasn't really hard, a crowd of girls gathered around in one corner and they were shouting 'Shizuru-sama' Natsuki decided to wait at one side until Shizuru made her way out. "Shizuru-sama, please pick me as your partner." an unknown girl asked. "No Shizuru-sama pick me!" Another unknown girl said. "No me!" and so on. "I'm sorry everyone. I have already promised myself to another." Shizuru apologized kindly and made her way through the crowd. The girls were now whispering about who stole their 'Shizuru-sama'.

Shizuru found Natsuki just beside the crowd and walked to her. "Shall we?" Shizuru asked Natsuki. Natsuki nodded at followed her. "You sure its okay for you to do that? I mean wouldn't they be upset that their prescious 'Shizuru-sama' got stolen by me?" Natsuki asked. "Ara, I'm sure they will understand and I could think of no other to choose than Natsuki." Shizuru sent a playful wink to Natsuki. Natsuki blush slightly and turned her head away. They went up to Midori, "Hmm Fujino and Kuga? Intresting, Kuga you are one lucky or should I say unlucky dog." Midori smirked and said while writing something on a piece of paper. Natsuki looked at Midori wanting to know what she meant but she found no respond from her teacher.

"Alright your spot would be at the last rectangle their now go back to your respective seats and wait till I give instructions." Midori told them not bothered looking up. Shizuru and Natsuki did as they were told and went back to their respective seats. After all the other pairs had been assigned their spots, "Alright I want the second years to teach the first years the battle poses and defends. You may go now."Midori told the classes. Natsuki went to find Shizuru and went to their assigned spot.

"Hey Shizuru why are we so far away from the others?" Natsuki asked as she looked around. "I do not know Natsuki." Shizuru replied. "Now shall we start?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki nodded. "Show me your battle pose." Shizuru told Natsuki. Natsuki complied and got into her battle pose. "Ara Natsuki needs to straighten out this leg more." Shizuru said as she bent down to help Natsuki straighten out her leg. Shizuru purposly glidded her hand from Natsuki's thigh to her ankle. _Ara, such smooth skin. _Natsuki could feel Shizuru's hand travelling from her thigh to her ankle. A blush rose up again, _come on! She's just helping me with my pose! Nothing else!_ "Now try bending a little lower and spread your legs widder." Shizuru told Natsuki again. _D..Did she just told me t..to spread my legs ? BAKA! BAKA! She's didn't mean it that way!_ Natuki shook off her thoughts and did as she was told. She turned her head away as she didn't want Shizuru to see her blushing face. _Ara Natsuki? Oh my I didn't meant it that way._ Shizuru realized what she had just said but it was too late to take it back. "Is this okay Shizuru?" Natsuki asked after managing to get rid of her blush. "Y..Yes Natsuki. It's fine." Shizuru replied._ I'm glad she didn't misunderstand._ "As Natsuki saw in my battle with Haruka-san to block an opponent's mid kick Natsuki must use both hands to stop it but Natsuki must remember to move a little to the side. Another way is to use your shin to counter it. Natsuki will attack me and I will demonstrate it." Shizuru told Natsuki. "But I don't want to hurt you." Natsuki replied. "Ara rest assure Natsuki would not hurt me." Shizuru smiled as she got ready. "Alright if you say so." Natsuki kicked Shizuru but for some reason Shizuru didn't block it. The kick hitted Shizuru's stomach but Shizuru didn't flinch a bit. "Shizuru! Are you okay I didn't mean to hurt you." Natsuki asked worriedly. "Ara as you can see I'm completely fine. As to why I didn't block Natsuki's kick is because Natsuki isn't putting an effort to her kick and that level of attack wouldn't affect me." Shizuru replied calmly yet somewhat strict. _That level of attack? I took out a guy with that kick!_ Natsuki stared in disbelief. Natsuki got ready again and this time kicked Shizuru with full strenght, Shizuru was caught off guard but still managed to block it, She used her own shin to block Natsuki's attack. "Good Natsuki." Shizuru complimented her before putting her leg down.

"Now I will try to attack Natsuki and Natsuki will try to block it using your hands" Shizuru said. Natsuki backed away a bit remembering how Shizuru sent Haruka flying, Shizuru noticed Natsuki's troubled look and chuckled a bit. "Ara do not be afriad Natsuki I will not hurt you." Shizuru reassured the younger girl. Natsuki nodded and got ready, Shizuru kicked carefully preparing to stop if Natsuki failed to block it. Natsuki did as she was told, she took a step to the side and pressed her two hand to stop Shizuru's kick. "Shizuru got her leg down and smiled, "Very well Natsuki, We'll continue doing this and while at it I will increase my speed and power." S hizuru said while she got ready again. Natsuki nodded. After doing it for a fifteen minutes Shizuru spoke up " Now try countering it with your shin." Natsuki nodded and did as she was instructed. She found it more tiring to counter with her shin but it was more effective. After another fifteen minutes Natsuki was out of breathe and her legs were sore. She looked at Shizuru and found her completely fine. _Is she even human?_ "Ara?" Shizuru said as she found Natsuki staring at her face. "Shizuru, are you even human?" Natsuki asked while catching her breathe. "Ara, I am whatever Natsuki wants me to be." Shizuru winked at Natsuki. Natsuki would've blushed but her face was already flushed. "Alright class! We're done for today you may continue tomorrow!" Midori shouted out. Shizuru wanted to walk together with Natsuki to the locker room but was surrounded by her fangirls. Natsuki saw Shizuru's crowd and decided to go first. She saw her friends changing, "so who did you guys get stuck with?" Natsuki asked while changing her own clothes. "I couldn't find anyone so I got stuck with Suzushiro sempai." Mai said. "I got Yukino sempai." Mikoto jumped onto Mai and said. "I'm stuck with some girl name Tomoe." Nao replied. "I got Anh sempai." said Chie. "I'm with Sarah sempai." Aoi was the last to say.

"So had fun with Shizuru sempai?" Chie asked cheekily. "Don't remind me. I doubt that girl is even human. I mean she doesn't get tired!" Natsuki said. Natsuki quickly changed into her uniform and left telling her friends she had something to do. Natsuki wanted to walk around the school, wanting to find a hiding spot in case she wanted to skip shool. Natsuki wandered around the school but stopped when she saw a staircase between two doors. She walked up the staircase leading to a door. She pushed the handle of the door finding it unlocked. She opened the door and took a step in. She was at the rooftop, it was a baeutiful scenery, there were a couple of chairs and tables. She could see the neighbourhood from up there but never did she know she wasn't alone. Natsuki felt two hands pulling her into an embrace from behind, "Ara has Natsuki come to see me?" a all to familiar voice whispered into her ear. _SHIZURU! _"S..SHIZURU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Natsuki shouted out surprised by the older girl. "Ara should it not be I who is surpose to ask that?" Shizuru asked back. Natsuki was blushing like mad, her redness rivaling one of a tomato's. She was glad she wasn't facing Shizuru.

"I..I was wandering around the school and I ended up here." Natsuki managed to tell Shizuru. "and what about you Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she broke out of Shizuru's hold and faced the older girl. "Ara, this is my secret spot." Shizuru replied with a smile on her face. She gestured to Natsuki to take a sit on the bench behind them.

The both of them sat down at the bench, "Oh yes did Natsuki enjoy her view?" Shizuru asked playfully. _View? What view? Oh this view._ "Yeah its great I could see the whole town from here." Natsuki replied. "Ara I did not meant this view. Has Natsuki forgotten about your little locker room view?" Shizuru said as she lean closer to Natsuki. The blush was back Natsuki's face turned a deeper red. "BAKA! I WASN'T LOOKING AT YOU!" Natsuki shouted out. "Am I not good enough for Natsuki to look at?" Shizuru got both her hands to her face, a drop of tear drip down her face. _She's crying?!_ "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Please don't cry!" Natsuki paniced upon seeing Shizuru cry. Shizuru's expression changed she was now covering her mouth wiping away her fake tears. "A..Ara..Na…Natsu..ki" Shizuru was about to burst into laughter seeing as how Natsuki's reaction was. "SHIZURU!" Natsuki glared at Shizuru but it had no effect against the kyoto girl. "Hai hai Natsuki, that is my name." Shizuru smiled to Natsuki. "Mou…Why do you have to tease me so much?" Natsuki pouted and asked. "Because Natsuki is simply too adorable." Shizuru replied. "I am not." Natsuki folded her arms in an attempt to protest.

"Ne Shizuru, you know you could have any person you want, but why did you choose me. I'm not special or anything." Natsuki asked looking straight at those crimson eyes. _Not special? Natsuki can't you see you're the most gorgeous person I have ever met. Just looking at you makes my heart race. _"Ara, you are wrong Natsuki. You are very special." Shizuru replied. Natsuki couldn't help but to blush at Shizuru's words. Natsuki fidgetted unsure of what else to say, just as she was about to say something she banged her knee against the table infront of her, she lost her balance and felll backwards. "Natsuki!" Shizuru reached her hand out, trying to grab Natsuki. Shizuru managed to grab, Natsuki's waist but ended up falling together, Shizuru flipped herself over allowing herself to take the impact.

Natsuki was laying ontop of Shizuru on the ground. _What is this so soft? _Natsuki raised her head to find herself resting on Shizuru's neck. Natsuki immediately pushed herself up, she tried to move away but their legs were entangled together, instead of moving away she fall once more and this time she stopped herself just before reaching Shizuru.

They were face to face, each could feel the other's breathe. "Na..Natsuki…"

**Omake:**

Alyssa: Author I thought we agreed on appearing in the second chapter not the third?

Author: How did you find out?(Panics)

Natsuki: I told you I would get you back(Smirks)

Author:Natsuki how could you!

Natsuki: That's what you get for spilling our secret.

Alyssa: Miyu.

Miyu appears.

Miyu:Yes ojou-sama?

Author: B-But you appeared right? And I even gave you two a kiss scene.

Alyssa blush, so did Miyu.

Author's thoughts: Got them.

Alyssa: Fine but we better appear again!(Warns Author)

Author nods.

Natsuki: Aren't you forgetting one more thing Author? (Points to Nao)

Author: Oh Shit.

Nao: We haven't settled it last time.

Author fleds.

Nao: Hey! Where did she go?

Natsuki points to the direction.

Nao: Come back here you no good piece of…..

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


End file.
